Torq Michaels
Torq Michaels is a CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is the current ECW Champion in his first reign and a former ECW YouTube Champion. He is a member of The Disciples of Apocalypse. History in ECW On Episode 2, Torq and Scott Slyke, wearing masks, attacked Eric Samoyd at the end of the show. On Episode 3, Torq and Slyke, now unmasked, fought Samoyd in a No DQ Tornado Handicap Match, in a winning effort. On Episode 4, Torq competed in a qualifying match for a ladder match at the upcoming CPV. Torq qualified for the ladder match by defeating Gas-O. At Night of Champions, Torq first appeared attacking Tyrant during Tyrant's interview. Later that night, Torq competed in a 4-Way Ladder Match for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship against Nanook of the North, Melvin Moon and Chad. Torq won the match, becoming YouTube Champion. On Episode 5, Torq appeared alongside the new ECW Champion, Colossus, and Scott Slyke (Who had won the ECW Hardcore Championship at Night of Champions), revealing Colossus as the newest member of The Disciples of Apocalypse, the D.O.A were interrupted by Eric Samoyd, who challenged Torq to a match later in the night, where, if Eric wins, he would get a future shot at Torq's YouTube title. Later that night, Torq confronted Ava Dawn, offering the D.O.A's assistance for her match later that night. During Ava's match against Dixie, Torq and Slyke attacked Dixie's friends, The Misfits, backstage. Later in the night, Torq faced Samoyd in their match, but Samoyd won the match. Later in the night, after Colossus's match, Torq and Slyke attacked Nanook of the North, before Nanook was saved by Tyrant and John Wayne Glover. On Episode 6, Torq and Slyke faced The Misfits in a losing effort. On Episode 8, Torq accompanied Slyke to the ring for Slyke's match against Eric Samoyd. Later that night, Torq appeared as one of Tyrant's opponents in a gauntlet match, Tyrant defeated Torq. At No Way Out, Torq lost the ECW YouTube Championship to Eric Samoyd. On Episode 9, Torq first appeared when he, JP Requirement, Chad and Wesley Underhook attacked Colossus, exiling Colossus from the D.O.A while Chad and Underhook were revealed as the newest members. Later that night, Torq appeared as one of Metaphor's opponents in a gauntlet match, where Metaphor defeated Torq. On Episode 10, Torq and JP Requirement attacked Tyrant after Tyrant's match against Scott Slyke, until Tyrant was saved by Nanook of the North and Shant. On Episode 11, after encountering Chi-Town Slide backstage, Torq, alongside JP Requirement and Scott Slyke, competed in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match against The Misfits, in a winning effort. The match was meant to be a 6-Man Tag Team Match, but The Misfits' partner, Shant, was attacked backstage beforehand by Colossus. At Royal Rumble, Torq competed in the Royal Rumble match as the 9th entrant, lasting 6 minutes 38 seconds, eliminating Kenny Hannity, before being eliminated by John Wayne Glover. On Episode 13, Torq competed in the main event, challenging Metaphor for the ECW Championship. After interferences from Slyke, Requirement and Mastodon, Torq defeated Metaphor to become the ECW Champion for the first time in his career. On Episode 15, Torq teamed with Scott and JP to face Tyrant and his 2 hand picked partners, Shant and John Wayne Glover, in a falls count anywhere tornado elimination match, which the DOA won with a clean sweep, however, after the match, Tyrant fought off the DOA. On Episode 16, Torq didn't compete, but appeared several times throughout the night, initially talking to Chad backstage about Scott Slyke's match later in the night. Later, during Slyke's match, Torq looked backstage for Chad, but couldn't find him, and attacked backstage interviewer, Eric Simpson. Torq later encountered Donald Sinclair in the parking lot. Later, Torq had a remote interview with Tyrant that was moderated by Mick McMichaels. After Tyrant's match with Wesley Underhook and a failed attack by JP Requirement, Torq attacked Tyrant and hit him with the Pedigree. At Bad Company, Torq successfully defended the ECW Championship against Tyrant after multiple interferences. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Pedigree (Double Underhook Facebuster) {2016-Present} ** Wristlock Leg Drop Bulldog {2015-2016} * Signature Moves ** Jumping High Kick * Nicknames ** "The Ringleader of the D.O.A" * Managers * Entrance Themes ** "Nathan Jones Theme (Remix)" by JAYDEGARROW Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Championship (1 time, current) ** ECW YouTube Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Champions Category:ECW YouTube Champions Category:Showmen Category:Grapplers Category:Dirty Category:Brawlers Category:Heavyweights